


Winter

by Silveralm



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: CORMANO MADE ME DO IT, Fluff, Gen, Hot Chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silveralm/pseuds/Silveralm
Summary: Pewds wants some hot chocolate.





	Winter

“It’s hot chocolate season, Cry,” Pewds said insistently, trying to nudge Cry towards the door. 

“It’s raining,” Cry replied, keeping his feet planted firmly in place. 

“Exactly! Perfect weather for hot chocolate,” Pewds replied, giving Cry another nudge. 

“We don’t have an umbrella. Can’t we just have hot chocolate here? I’m sure I could find some,” Cry tried. 

“I want real hot chocolate, Cry! Imagine it, the two of us sitting dramatically over two steaming cups. Please?” Pewds pleaded. Cry sighed. 

“... Fine. But we have to stop and get an umbrella first,” Cry conceded. 

“Yes!” Pewds cheered, darting towards the door and holding it open for Cry. “Come on, Cry!”

\-------

“I don’t like that one,” Pewds said, taking the umbrella from Cry’s hand and putting it back on the rack. “The red one looked way cooler.”

“You mean the ladybug one? The tiny one, meant for kids?” Cry questioned.

“Yes. Why are all the big ones so boring? Who wants a plain black umbrella, Cry?” Pewds replied.

“How about this one?” Cry held out one to Pewds, letting him inspect it. 

“Nice. I like the ducks,” Pewds noted, peering at it. After a brief moment more, he nodded and grinned at Cry. “Let’s get it!”

“Finally.”

\-----

“Don’t do it, Pewds,” Cry warned, holding the umbrella tightly. Pewds paused, looking over at Cry. 

“Don’t do what, Cry?” Pewds asked innocently. 

“I could see that you were about to jump in that puddle,” Cry told him. A thin layer of water covered most of the pavement, but they had come across quite a few puddles. Pewds sighed, falling into step next to Cry. 

“It’s cold,” Pewds complained, moving closer to Cry, pressing his side against him. 

“I told you to bring a warmer jumper,” Cry replied.

“But it wasn’t cold then,” Pewds said. Cry steered them out of the way of another puddle.

“It’s winter. We had heaps of heaters on,” Cry pointed out.

“... I’m still cold,” Pewds said. Cry could feel him shivering a bit.

“We’ll be there soon,” Cry comforted.

“I hope so. I might freeze!”

\---------

The two of them hurried through the door, sighing with relief at the warmth of the cafe. Cry dropped the umbrella off by the door.

“I think I’m frozen, Cry,” Pewds whined, shivering. Cry walked past him to the counter. 

“This was your idea,” Cry replied. “Was it really worth it, just for hot chocolate?”

“Yes,” Pewds answered easily, following Cry. “But I’m still frozen.”

“... You’ll feel better soon. Go and sit down, I’ll get the drinks,” Cry said, waving Pewds away. Pewds wandered off, searching for the best table.

He pondered between the table closest to the heater and the table next to the window, but his shivering convinced Pewds that the heater table was probably best. The seats were leather, luckily warmed up by the heater so it wasn’t cold. He easily settled into the seat, shoving his hands into his pockets. 

A few minutes later, when Pewds’ shiver was gone, Cry arrived with the drinks. 

“Finally,” Pewds greeted, taking one of the cups from Cry. “Mmm… It’s so warm.”

“You’re clearly feeling better,” Cry noted, smiling. “These drinks were expensive, Pewds. You better enjoy it.”

“Of course, Cry,” Pewds replied, lifting his cup to his lips. He took a short sip - and then quickly pulled back, yelping. “Cry!”

“Pewds?” Cry asked, confused. 

“It’s hot!” Pewds complained. “My tongue hurts.”

“... Wow,” Cry said. He shook his head, taking a wary sip of his own drink. It was hot, but he was prepared for it. Pewds frowned at him. 

“Cry.”

“Yes?”

Pewds frowned further. Slowly - and very cautiously - he drank a little more of his own. 

“I don’t think I like hot chocolates anymore,” Pewds declared. “Only cold chocolates.”

“And warm chocolates?” Cry added.

“Yes, and warm chocolates,” Pewds agreed. He nodded, looking a bit happier. “Only cold and warm chocolates. It’s the rules. No hot chocolates.”

“Sure, Pewds.”

**Author's Note:**

> (Want some more PDC fic? Well, I've got a few more sitting right [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/PDC_Week_2017/works) for you!)


End file.
